Manas
The Manas are crab-like creatures and were one of the many that Teridax used to terrorize the matoran of Mata Nui during the Dark Time. History The Manas were one of the many species created by the Makuta using viruses and liquid Protodermis. The Manas got their name after the Toa Metru saw two of this Rahi attacking a octopus-like Rahi during their trip to Mata Nui. After the Great Cataclysm, Icarax thought of rebeling against Teridax's plans and conquering the universe by himself. He aquired an army of Manas, and some lands fell to his power before Teridax stopped Icarax. Teridax challenged Icarax, and Icarax fough him for hours until his power was exhausted. Then Teridax ordered the Manas crabs to attack Icarax. Later Teridax choosed the Manas as the guards of the Mangaia. The Toa Mata encountered them when they were journeying to the Mangaia to fight Teridax. The toa were unsuccesful into defeating the Manas, so they merged into Akamai and Wairuha. Still in Toa Kaita form, the Toa were unable to defeat the Manas. Wairuha accidentally smashed a strange tower while fighting off a Manas crab, and he noticed that the Manas near the smashed tower were weakned. Sharing this with Akamai, the two Toa Kaita defeated the Manas by smashing all towers. Turaga Whenua and Onua later encountered two of Manas fighting among themselves in an underground cavern while searching for Onua's Kaukau Nuva. The two managed to avoid the crabs by atracting the attention of a swarm of Kofo-Jaga with heat. The scorpions distracted the Manas long enough for the toa and the turaga to escape after retieving the Kaukau Nuva. Karzahni had a large population of this crab-like Rahi in his realm of nightmares. Jaller, Matoro, Hahli, Nuparu, Kongu and Hewkii found some Manas after entering Karzahni. The Manas confronted the matoran, but weren't attacked. This realm's population of Manas was later organized into an army by Karzahni and took them with him during his voyage to take revenge on the six matoran that had escaped their realm. This search ended in Mahri Nui where the Manas and the insane ruler finally found themselves in a fight with a toa of Ice and a Maxilos robot controlled by Teridax. During the fight Karzahni ordered the Manas to attack Matoro and Teridax, but Teridax used his Rahi control power to make the Manas kill each other, and most of the Manas were killed. After Teridax was killed by a fragment of Aqua Magna, the Manas and the other Rahi will have to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the Matoran Universe before it finally breaks down in order to survive. Trivia * Manas is Matoran for "Monster". Abilities and Traits The Manas crabs are extremely powerful. No Toa can take a Manas by itself. Set Information The Two Manas (Yellow & Orange) were released in 2001. They have 442 pieces. They are set number #8939. They can be combined to make the Manas-Ko. Appareances *Mata Nui Online Game *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks Category:Rahi Category:2001 Category:2001 Sets